Coming Home
by sugarcube8695
Summary: Okay, this fic is pretty different from the origanal books, but most all of the basic stuff is the same. HARRY AND GINNY :D read the prologue, and you'll see what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_The Weasley family had not had the blessing of a girl child in seven generations. Arthur and Molly Weasley finally broke the trend with the birth of their seventh child, Ginevra Molly Weasle._

_Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of the time, longed for this child the moment he heard of her. A magical miracle, that was Ginny Weasley. He knew she would be powerful, and he wanted that power more than anything. He saw her as a way to defeat the prophecy that predicted his death. So, on the night he meant to kill James, Lily, and Harry Potter, when his plans were interrupted, he was more pleased than upset. He would get the girl, and with her would insure the young Potter boys' demise. _

_But Voldemort did not get to Ginny Weasley that night, nor did he get her ten years later, during her first year at Hogwarts, when young Harry Potter saved her in the Chamber. _

_Realizing the danger that this young girl was, the Ministry of Magic pulled the then-eleven-year-old Ginny out of Hogwarts, and sent her to a special magic school, hidden somewhere in Europe. The Weasley's allowed this, believing their daughter would be safest this way. _

_Harry Potter continued on with his life, thinking very little about the youngest Weasley besides occasional talk from her family, but even then no one ever stayed on the topic of her for long. It was safer for her that way._

_But no one could possibly portend what happened next…_

**Okay, so, this is my idea for a new fanfic. For the most part, Harry's parents never died. Harry does have a scar, though; but his parents and himself were spared when Voldemort got word of the birth of Ginny, and decided to go after her instead. So years later, after everything that goes on in the Chamber, the Weasley's decide to send Ginny away for her safety. This story will be about what happens when she comes home. Please review :]**


	2. Back at home?

**Without further ado….the first chapter :]**

Fifteen year old Harry Potter walked down Diagon Alley, a bag of sweets and a copy of _The Daily Prophet _in hand. He was planning on meeting his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, at the ice cream stand over by Flourish and Blotts, and he was late. He hurried through the narrow streets, cutting through an even narrower alley as a shortcut, paying no attention to where he was going as he flipped through the newspaper.

_Crash!_ Harry's head shot up from what he was reading as he dropped his candy. On the ground in front of him was a girl, not much younger then him, with bright red hair.

"Ouch." She mumbled, rubbing her elbow.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, kneeling down to help her pick up the books and papers she'd dropped.

"Oh, it's alright, I wasn't really paying attention." Just as she finished, both of their hands landed on the same book, his on top of hers. Their eyes met, and Harry felt as if someone had sucked the breath out of him.

The girl he'd bumped into had long red hair, slightly curled, framing a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of blue he'd ever seen. To put it simply, she was beautiful.

_Ginny POV_

Ginevra Molly Weasley knew she was in trouble the moment she looked up at the boy who had knocked her to the floor. He may not have recognized her, but she had no doubt that he was here with others who would, and that would be bad. Very bad. She wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place, except that Madame Greenwood had felt bad for her and allowed her to come. She hadn't any way of knowing that anyone who could potentially recognize her would be here _today_ of all days.

But, it didn't seem that _he_ did recognize her. When their eyes met, he seemed almost entranced actually. Which made no sense, considering she couldn't imagine that she looked particularly different then she had four years ago. But she'd ponder on that later; right now, her number one priority was to get away.

She quickly pulled both her book and her hand out from under his, feeling her face flush. Really, it was absolutely silly that he could still have this effect on her. At least it wasn't so bad as it used to be, when she could barely even speak in his presence.

"Umm…thank you." Ginny said shyly, accepting her books back from him.

"Well, considering it was my fault…" He smiled sheepishly. She couldn't help but laugh.

"It's just as much my fault as yours. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really should go." She moved to step past him.

"Wait!" She paused and turned to look at him. "Could I treat you to an ice cream or something? I know you say it's not entirely my fault, but I'd like to anyway."

He looked so hopeful, she absolutely hated to say no.

_Harry's POV_

"I'm sorry, but there really is somewhere I ought to be." She did look genuinely sorry. I felt a pang of disappointment, though. "Maybe some other time, though?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, sure, I-" but she was gone.

_A week later…Ginny's POV_

I glanced quickly behind me as I walked up the path to the Burrow, broom in hand, trunk floating along beside me. Madame Greenwood gave me a reassuring smile when our eyes met, and I felt a pang of sadness at saying goodbye to her. The Academy had not been such a bad place, certainly it had kept her safe all of these years.

She knocked lightly on the wood door, looking back one last time. Madame Greenwood and the rest of her guards were gone, though; she was on her own.

She heard voices inside, although she could not discern one from the other. It had been a year since she'd last seen her mum and dad, four years since she had seen any of the rest of her family, and she could barely remember their faces without the aid of pictures, much less their voices. Even so, when the boy answered the door, she knew without a doubt that he was no part of her family.

Tall and thin, with dark hair and green eyes, Harry Potter was the exact opposite of what she'd expected to open the door. He obviously hadn't been expecting her, either.

They stood there, simply staring at each other for a time, until a voice called out to him.

"Harry, dear, who's at the door?" Although she might have passed for a Weasley under quick inspection, it was plain to Ginny that, whomever this woman was, with her green eyes and slightly less vibrant (although still very beautiful) red hair, she wasn't a Weasley.

Harry did not respond to the woman, choosing instead to continue keeping his eyes trained on her own. Ginny found the sudden need to say something, for now the woman was getting up and approaching them.

"-I…-I'm-"

"Ginny!" Her mother's shriek resounded through the room as she stepped into the kitchen and spotted her daughter at the door. She instantly ran forward and through her arms around Ginny, who still stood quite bewildered at the door. Harry's eyes widened as he looked from her to her mother, and Ginny felt her face begin to flush as it had the day they'd met in Diagon Alley. Her mother pulled her past Harry into the house, then shouted for the twins and Percy to hurry downstairs.

Wonderingly, Ginny looked around the place she had once called home. It was exactly the same as it had always been, really, except for the people. Sitting around the table was Hermione, Ron, and two adults who looked vaguely familiar (one was the woman with red hair, the other looked remarkably like Harry; she assumed they were his parents). Her dad had stood up the moment her mum had shouted her name, and was now proceeding to give Ginny a giant hug as well.

"Let me look at my girl." He said as he pulled back from her. Ginny glanced around the room and saw that just about everyone seemed to be studying her with awe, including Percy and the twins who had just arrived in the room.

She had imagined their reactions to her homecoming many times over the years, but never thought it would be quite like this. They all looked at her as if they had once known her, but now she was completely different, and they were trying to find some connection to the young Ginny they'd once known. Ginny herself didn't think she'd changed _that _much, she was taller, certainly, and had grown her hair out, down to around the small of her back. But it was still the Weasley red, and her eyes still blue, and she was still the same, or at least she thought so.

"Oh, you've grown so much!" Her mother was the first to break the silence. Suddenly, the room came alive, everyone moving and talking and trying to greet her. Fred and George ran over and enveloped her in a hug, but surprisingly, did not crack any jokes; they didn't seem to know what to make of her. Percy was next, acting very formal, but that was how he always was. Ron stayed where he was, seeming uncertain as to what he should do. Harry stood dumbfounded, still staring, and Lily and James Potter (for they could not possibly be anyone else) sat quietly in the back-round, both of their eyes watching her.

"We weren't expecting you to come home, love." Her mother said apologetically. "Or else we would have had more of a party."

"Well, you know…they couldn't really say anything to you." Ginny wasn't sure what else to say. She wasn't sure how to act at all really. Although she'd known these people for most of her life, right now, they felt like strangers. Really, she felt like the stranger, intruding on a perfectly happy household.

"Oh, of course! Absolutely silly of me not to have thought of that!" And then Ginny no longer had to think of anything to say, for her mother began fussing, saying how she must be tired and hungry after the journey.

"Only tired really." She admitted, if only to get away from all of the fuss. Molly immediately sent her off to her room, saying she'd bring up something for her to eat later. So, Ginny made her escape, not allowing herself to meet anyone's gaze as she ran from the room.

She may have been in a hurry, but nevertheless, Ginny still found herself looking around the house for any signs that it had changed. There were little things, of course, but as a whole, the Burrow was pretty much the same as she'd always remembered it. But, at the moment, this gave her no comfort.

If anything, the familiarity of it all made her feel even more like she was intruding. The Ginny that had called this place home was not the same as the Ginny who was now remembering it. That young, naïve, innocent girl was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

**So, here it is, my first official chapter :] I looove reviews, people, and the only way I'll update quickly is if I get some!! If you have any questions, let me know, and I'll do my best to answer them (without spoiling the story of course). :P**

**:{) -mustache man says hello :D**


End file.
